Bad Reputation
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Present for Angel the Neko. America has been hearing rumors that England will marry Spain. Gullible and upset, America decides to avoid his ally in the worst way possible. What's going on between England and Spain? USUK.


**Hey guys~! I've been writing Spamano for a little bit, so I decided to try out my other favorite pairing, USUK! :D I am proud that this oneshot is my 50th story published here! **

**This is a present for Angel the Neko, one of my awesome friends here on FF. This is our one year BFF anniversary. We first became friends on July 15, 2011 when she reviewed my YuGiOh fanfic Caught in a Bad Romance. Since then, she and I have been awesome friends! She has written several Hetalia stories, but my favorite is her USUK fic Café Cosplay. I strongly recommend reading it. It's the best thing ever!**

**I hope you enjoy this, and I'll see you at the bottom. :3**

* * *

_**Title: **__Bad Reputation_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__USUK_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. If I did, then Spamano, USUK, and GiriPan would be canon._

_**Summary**__: America has been hearing rumors that England will marry Spain. Gullible and upset, America decides to avoid his ally in the worst possible way. What's going on between England and Spain? USUK. Present for Angel the Neko for being an awesome friend._

* * *

Whistling Yankee Doodle to himself, America was taking a leisurely walk to the conference room for another meeting for the allies. He was a bit late as usual, so he was already prepared to meet the wrath of England's string of British insults and poisoned scones. However, America didn't mind one bit.

_Ha, ha, I wonder what England will throw at me today?_ America mused to himself.

America opened the door to the meeting room. He found France, China, and Russia sitting at their usual seats, but saw that the Englishman was missing.

"Yo, what happened to the old man today?" America asks, sitting at his appointed seat at the head of the table.

"He's out on business." China replied.

"Not just _any_ business, _mon ami_." France added, smirking. "He's gone to Spain's house."

America tilted his head in confusion. "Spain? I thought they didn't like each other Why would he over there?"

"Well, I heard that they are having some... _settlements_." France replied, the pervertedness evident in his voice. "It could be _le mariage_."

America stared at France for a second before busting with laughter. "Where did you hear a stupid rumor like that? England and Spain getting married? Get out, dude!"

America was laughing so hard, he had to get up and leave the room for a second.

China sighed. "What's his deal? I don't think it was very funny."

"Yeah." Russia replied. "Besides, if England wanted to marry someone, he should become one with Mother Russia instead."

France and China slowly backed away when Russia's creepy aura surrounded him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this _mon ami_, but not even Sealand would want to become one with you." France sweat dropped.

* * *

Since England wasn't there to steer the meeting in the right direction, not much was accomplished. America sighed as he opened the front door to his house.

"Geez, the meeting sure wasn't the same without England..." He muttered to himself.

Of course, America would never admit that to anybody.

The next day, America decided to visit England's house to find out why he didn't show up to the meeting. When he got to the door, he saw two notes taped on the door.

_Dear visitors,_

_I will be gone for two days in Spain. I will be back soon. _

America sighed sadly. So he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Curious, America read the second note.

_Dear France,_

_Bugger off, you wanker!_

Chuckling to himself, America left England's house, a bit disappointed. So England really was with Spain. But there's still no way they could be getting married. An alliance between those two would be as bad as an alliance between Greece and Turkey.

Not wanting to go home yet, America stopped by Café Sweden. After an intimidating encounter with Sweden taking his order, America looked around the café and noticed Italy and Germany sitting together. They were chatting quite intensely, and America could pick up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Ve~. It's about time Big Brother Spain found someone that makes him happy." Italy was telling Germany.

The burly country folded his arms. "I just don't know why it had to be _him_."

America strained to listen to their discussion about Spain.

"Don't be like that." Italy whined. "Sure, he's rough around the edges and far away, but he can be a good person... well... eh... maybe not so much."

_Wait... are they talking about England?_ America cried in his head.

"I just don't know what Spain sees in him." Germany rolled his eyes.

"That's because every time you've encountered him, he's either tried to kill you or humiliate you." Italy pointed out simply.

America's eyes widened. England and Germany _do_ hate each other! Are they really... talking about _England_?

Italy and Germany chatted for a while longer before America heard something that really hit a nerve.

"And I'm sure whenever he gets pissed at Spain, he'll run back home and probably hide in that island." Germany was saying.

_England is an island!_

"Oh, Germany!" Italy laughed. "That "island" is called-"

The sound of a door slamming could be heard, and Germany and Italy abruptly stopped talking.

"What was that?" Italy wondered.

Germany squinted out the window at the overcast sky.

"It maybe was just the wind picking up. It is supposed to storm today after all."

* * *

America ran as fast as he could over to Spain's house.

_This can't be true! England can't be marrying Spain!_

It was evening when America's journey to Spain ended. He was panting as he stood outside Spain's house. After he pulled himself together, he knocked on the door. The door was answered by Romano.

"Hi, Romano." America greeted. "Is England here?"

"Yeah, he and the tomato bastard are upstairs. They've been up there for hours." Romano rolled his eyes.

Romano stepped aside so America could come in.

"They're on the door to the right." Romano called to the retreating nation.

"Thanks." America replied.

America hurried up the steps and went to the right. The door holding Spain and England was closed. They were talking, almost to the point of yelling. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of that, so America pressed his ear against the door to eavesdrop. Their voices were muffled, and America strained to hear what they were saying.

"You are the _idiota_!" He heard Spain shout. "Did you really expect me to agree to that so easily?"

"Well it's over and done with, so there's no point in arguing!" England shot back.

"You realize how much this is gonna kill me, right?" Spain huffed.

Their voices were muffled again, and then America heard England say something that made his heart stop.

"I'll _marry_ you whether you like it or not!"

In less than five seconds, America was down the stairs and out the door. Romano didn't have time to react to America's departure.

"What's he in a hurry for?" Romano muttered.

He then heard England and Spain walk downstairs, both red-faced from arguing so much.

"Geez, it's about time, you bastards." Romano snapped. "I was about to eat one of your scones and kill myself from boredom."

"That's _not _funny!" England snapped. "For once, I'm tired of talking about my delicious scones."

"Delicious, I think not." Spain scoffed. "You could take out the entire Italian mafia with those."

Before England could come up with a witty reply, Romano changed the subject.

"Your hamburger friend was just here." He told England.

England raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, really? Why would he come all the way here?"

"Beats me." Romano shrugged. "He left not too long ago. He was running out pretty fast, and I could have sworn I saw him crying."

England's surprise instantly switched to concern. "I wonder why?"

After stopping by a Spanish shop., England began his journey home, planning to visit America the next day.

Upon arriving to his house, he saw that there was a third note on his door that wasn't written by him.

"What could this be?" He murmured, peeling the note off.

_England,_

_Please come to my home tomorrow. There is something important I need to tell you._

_America_

England's brow furrowed in worry.

"That's odd. When he has to tell me something, he either calls or barges in my house. What's going on with him?"

* * *

A knock on the door snapped America out of his trance.

_Well, this is it._ America sighed to himself. _I just can't stand the thought of those two getting married. Besides, the allies will be better off without me..._

America walked to the door and opened it to reveal England. Just looking at the British nation almost made America's heart break even more. After releasing a shaky sigh, America feigned a smile.

"Good morning, England. Glad you could make it." He said.

England raised an eyebrow. _Okay, he's really starting to freak me out. And he called me England, not "dude" or "bro". Where's his overblown hello? What's the matter with him?_

"Um, yeah, I guess." England replied awkwardly.

America closed the door behind England as they walked to the living room. America made sure not to sit next to him. Instead, he sat directly across from his former caretaker.

"So America... what's this about?" England asked solemnly. "You're not your usual cheery self. And Romano told me you came by Spain's house yesterday, and you suddenly left, _crying_."

America's breath hitched in his throat. Romano saw that? Trying to keep a steady poker face, America decided not to beat around the bush.

"England, I'm dropping my alliance with the Allies."

England gasped in shock, a reaction America was expecting.

"America... you know this isn't April Fool's Day, right?" He told him, laughing nervously.

America stood his ground and stared right back at England, his face nonchalant.

"What? Are you like France and can't afford to buy a calendar?" England asked, not wanting to believe America was serious.

"I already broke the news to everyone else." America continued, ignoring England's question. "Surprisingly, France was the most unhappy about it."

"America... please tell me you're joking." England pleaded.

America felt tears forming, but he forced them back down. He needed England to hate him as much as possible so he won't have any problem marrying Spain.

"England, to be honest, I'm sick of you." America spat coldly. "Ever since I was a child, you've dictated what I was supposed to do and act like. I can't believe it took a gun to your face to realize that I'm fine on my own."

The words struck England's heart like lightening. America knew that the Revolutionary War was a nerve not meant to be touched with England, but this was the only way...

"America, I... I don't know what to say to that." England said, his voice cracking slightly.

America could see the hurt in England's eyes, and for a gentleman, he certainly was doing a good job of hiding his emotions.

"There's nothing to say." America snapped. "I am the United States of America, and I don't need you or anyone else slowing me down."

England closed his eyes. "Alright, America."

"I think it's time for you to leave." America said, looking away. "And I don't ever want to see your limey face here ever again."

"I think that's best." England said slowly, standing up.

He walked out of America's house, refusing to look back.

_I am Great Britain, and we never look back. We look towards the future._ He told himself.

Britain put a hand in his pocket and felt something inside. He took the object out and realized that it was a gift he bought at a Spanish shop for America. It was a soccer ball keychain. It reminded him of one of their many moments when America was young...

_**Flashback**_

"_England, this is not football!" Chibi America whined to his "big brother". "Football has two goal posts and a different ball."_

_England laughed. "Well here, we call it football. It's quiet simple, really." England held up the white and black ball. "It's a ball that has to be kicked with your foot, hence the name."_

"_That name sucks." America whined. "I'm gonna name it something else. Oh, I know! Instead of calling it a "sucker", I'll call it "soccer"! That way I'll be calling is a sucker, but indirectly!"_

_England face palmed as America paraded around the backyard chanting "soccer"._

_**End of Flashback**_

Before England knew it, he was bolting for home, tears streaming down his face.

"That idiot!" England shouted to the cloudy sky.

England wasn't looking where he was going, and he collided with his biggest rival.

"_Espèce d'idiot_! What's the big idea-" France cut himself off when he saw that he ran into a crying England.

"What's the matter,_ mon ami?_" France asked, a bit concerned.

England was too broken to make France go away. Instead, more tears ran down his face.

All of the sudden, the heavens opened up the floodgates and rain came pouring down on the two countries.

"Let's go somewhere dry." France said, putting a comforting arm around the Englishman's shoulder.

England nodded and the two headed for France's house.

_I think it's time to tell England ..._ France thought.

* * *

It has been three days since America dropped his alliance. Those three days have been hell for him. He no longer had any close friends, and he didn't dare go anywhere near the Axis Powers. He was pretty sure Russia would welcome him, but he didn't feel like turning into a communist. And just thought of Spain and England married made him want to start World War III.

Wanting to clear his head, America decided to go take a shower. As he felt the warm water run through his hair and trickle down his skin, he tried to forget about the country who plagued his mind so much. However, the image of England's hurt face flashed relentlessly before his eyes, and before he knew it, he had been in the shower for an hour. A short, abrupt knock snapped America out of it.

"Huh, who could that be?" America wondered.

Quickly wrapping a towel around the lower half of his body, America went to the front door and opened it. To his horror and relief, it was England at the door, his arms crossed and frowning. He didn't look too happy to say the least. However, in England's mind, he was secretly blushing at America's half naked form.

The two countries just stared at each other, not sure how to react to the other.

"England-" America began, but the British nation cut him off.

"I don't want to hear a single word from you until I've finished, you wanker!" England shouted.

America quickly closed his mouth as England stormed inside. America quickly closed the door and followed him. England was already sitting down in the living room.

"America, you are the most selfish and inconsiderate brat I've ever seen!" England snapped fuming. "Can't you read the atmosphere at all? Can't you tell how others feel about you?"

America was about to reply, but England wasn't having it.

"I can't believe you listened to that frog France and those Axis Powers idiots!" England went on. "France told me everything. He started that damn rumor about Spain and I getting married. Also, Spain called me this morning. Italy and Germany were talking about _Romano_ getting together with Spain, _not_ me. And that bloody "island" Germany was talking about was Sicily, which is also part of southern Italy!"

It was a good thing England wasn't allowing America to talk, because America was at a loss for words as all of this sank in.

"You didn't even bother to _ask_ me about it you idiot!" England went on. "And when you were trying to eavesdrop, I didn't say I would _marry_ Spain if I had to! I said I would _bury_ Spain if I had to!"

"W-What?" America stammered out as England was panting from anger. "Bury him? What for?"

"You fool!" England yelled. "The only reason why I was at that dago's house is because he ingested one of my delicious scones, and he blamed _me_ for getting ill. So were arguing at his house, trying to come to peaceful terms. He kept saying that it would kill him, so I said I would bury him. If you weren't such a nosey parker, then this all could have been explained to you without you dropping our alliance!"

America stared at England in awe. But then, his lips began to quiver until he cracked a smile. A small chuckle escaped his smiling face as well.

"And what the bloody hell is so funny?" England snapped.

"So what you're saying is... you and Spain were fighting because he ate one of your scones and got sick? Ahaha...hahahahahahahahaha!"

"It's not funny you wanker!" England huffed. However, he was smiling inwardly at America's laugh.

_That's the idiot I know..._

Then, England felt a tear roll down his face.

_Why am I crying? America is back to normal, and I should be happy... right?_

However, they were still separated when America dropped their alliance. And the harsh words the younger nation said to him battered him to the core. America noticed England silently crying. His smile softened as he stood up and walked over to the older nation. Suddenly, he was encompassed in warmth

The feeling of America's hug was almost too much to bear. A sob escaped England's lips as he began to tremble.

"You have no idea how much that hurt me, you idiot. When you told me that you wanted to drop our alliance, I... I felt all alone again. We may not get along all the time, and we may fight every day, but I still want us to be an alliance because when push comes to shove, we're there for each other."

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." America repented. "You're right. I'm such an idiot, a wanker, even. I can't do anything right. But... now that I know how you feel, you should know how I feel."

America released England and stared into his green eyes. "I never really admitted this to myself before, but... I'm in love with you."

England's eyes widened. "America... you know this isn't April Fool's Day..." He said, his voice growing softer with each word.

"I assure you, this is no joke."

Before England could register what America just confessed to him, he felt America press his lips against his. All of England's stone walls hiding his heart immediately were torn down. All of the hurt was vacuumed out of him as America passionately kissed him. England timidly ran his fingers through America's wet hair. It was then he remembered that all America was wearing was a towel.

America smirked into the kiss as he felt England's cheeks heat up from such close contact. Deciding to be a little daring, America slid his tongue across England's bottom lip. He wasn't expecting the gesture, so America was able to poke his tongue inside England's mouth without much difficultly. A soft moan escaped England, and as soon as it left his throat, he pulled away from America, his face completely red.

England looked down as America smiled down on him.

"I-I have something for you." England told him.

America tilted his head. "You do?"

England reached in his pocket and took out the football keychain he bought in Spain.

"This reminded me of when you renamed football.."

America's eyes widened and his smile broadened. "...you mean "sucker"?"

England rolled his eyes as America laughed.

"Y-You're such a fool." He muttered stubbornly.

Smirking, America gently turned his face back towards him and tilted his chin up.

"But I'm your fool."

_**Finis**_

* * *

**Ah, this made me happy! My first USUK oneshot! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Angel the Neko, I really hope you enjoyed this! **

**Reviews will be loved, cuddled, and appreciated! No flames, please.**

**Ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


End file.
